Brigitte Treharne
Brigitte Leigh Treharne is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the second daughter and third child of Laurie and Alex Treharne. She will possess the abilities of Energy Balls, Combustive Orbing, Ability Unity, Autosynesthokinesis and Induced Aim. Appearance Brigitte will have dark blonde hair like her mother's, and blue eyes. Her eyes will be light, at first, but they will darken, and will be a dark blue for most of her life. Her skin will tan easily. She will tend to dress quite casually, usually in jeans, and will refuse to wear skirts or dresses even as a little girl, being very much a tomboy. As an adult, she will wear her hair in a simple, untidy braid. Abilities Brigitte's first ability will be Energy Balls. She will be able to create balls of energy in the palms of her hands, which will resemble electrical discharges but won't be truly electrical. The balls will appear in different colours, such as red or blue, and will also vary in size. She will be able to fire these balls of energy at people and upon impact they will leave the victims with a burn mark and leave them unconscious. However it is unknown precisely what energy the balls are made from. Her second ability will be Combustive Orbing. To use this ability, she will need only to think of an object or person and consciously activate the ability. She will not need to see it to aim, but proximity and line of sight will make the use easier. After she selects something, the object or person will be surrounded in spheres and orbs of pale blue light, and will then explode, being completely destroyed. Sometimes sparks will appear from the explosion, and sometimes small shock waves will be emitted. a power and failing]]Her third ability will be Ability Unity. Brigitte will be able to unite herself with her abilities at will. When she does that, her ability will become a part of her body, and they will not be able to be negated, augmented or manipulated. They also will not be able to be mimicked using empathic mimicry, conscious mimicry, ability mimicry or aura mimicry. However, they could still be copied by mimicking abilities which affect the body too, such as DNA mimicry, genetic mimicry and echoing, and amplification and personal productivity will still work on her. She will need to consciously activate this ability, and unless she does this, her abilities will be manipulated and mimicked as normal. Her fourth ability is Autosynesthokinesis. Brigitte will be capable of manipulating her own senses. She will usually enhance her own senses and protect them from manipulation, preventing other sense-related abilities from affecting her and preventing herself from being fooled by illusions. However, she will also be able to remove her own senses at will, for example she could make herself deaf to prevent persuasion, enchanted voice and command from working on her. She will never be able to affect the senses of others. Her final ability is Induced Aim. This is a passive ability which means that her aim will always be perfect whenever she tries to hit anything. It will not matter if she uses any form of projectile or her energy balls. She will be incapable of missing unless this ability is somehow blocked. Family & Relationships *Father - Alex Treharne *Mother - Laurie Treharne *Aunts - Lola and Lee Athens *Sister - Fiona Treharne *Brothers - Simon and Luke Treharne History & Future Etymology Brigitte is a Gaelic name which means "strength". It can also mean "exalted one", and is the name of a Celtic goddess of poetry and wisdom. Leigh is an English name which means "clearing, meadow", and this name was chosen after her aunt Lee. Treharne is a Welsh and Cornish surname which means "iron homestead". Category:Characters